


charade

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: to spell the words and to dig the feels [5]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, M/M, Metaphors
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: charade 
(n.) travesty, absurdity, mockery, farce, parody





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : i do not own p!atd

**charade**

(n.) _travesty, absurdity, mockery, farce, parody_

 

Aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah pantas mendapatkan maaf atau kata ampunan. Tapi, bahkan bibir yang memaki lebih baik daripada bibir yang terkunci. Sebut aku apapun yang pantas—brengsek, bajingan, bangsat. Tapi jangan menyiksaku dengan keheningan dan tatapan teralihkan.

Kau tahu betapa aku membencinya.

Diriku sendiri dan apa yang tak pernah lepas darinya.

Masa lalu.

Dan kebiasaan.

Aku ingin tapi tak mampu. Ini bukan candaan. Atau sesuatu untuk ditertawakan. Bukan kepalsuan. Bukan parodi dari kenyataan.

Tentu, tentu aku ini pantas mendapat amarahmu atas semua yang pernah kulakukan—bahkan atas semua kesalahanku di masa mendatang. Tapi apa yang kurasakan saat menyentuh bibirmu dan membisikan kata rindu malam itu, benar-benar bukanlah ketidaksadaran.

—sama sekali bukan kesalahan.

**—from the sun to the moon**


End file.
